A consequence of large scale integrated circuit manufacturing technology is that heat-emitting power, and flux of heat dissipation from chips, is increasing as the size of chips is decreasing.
According to the principles of thermodynamics, heat conductivity of a fluid is greater than that of air. Therefore, pipe heat dissipating technologies such as water cooling have been gradually applied to high power electronic components, e.g., CPU and GPU with varying levels of effectiveness.